A Spirited Sports Festival
by Taylormon
Summary: Watanuki is in the 100 meter dash. He wouldn't do bad, but the spirits are weighing him down. With Doumeki at a tournament, how will he get rid of them without losing? Implied DouWata.


A Spirited Sports Festival

Kimihiro Watanuki pulled on his white sweatband over his pale forehead. May 4th. Sports festival. The worst time of year. Watanuki wasn't athletic, as he would tell anyone who inquired about his slim physique. The spirits also seemed to sense Watanuki's foul mood, and decided to accompany him on his least favourite day ever. To make matters worse, the spirits made themselves quite comfortable resting on his shoulders, weighing him down an extra few pounds. Even worse, Doumeki had an archery tournament and couldn't make them go away. Watanuki was on his own, and pissed about it. He was seriously contemplating suicide when a cute long haired girl ran up to him.

"Hey Watanuki-kun!" smiled Himawari, Watanuki's not so secret crush.

"Hiwamari-chan!" he smiled. Things were looking up. "What event are you in?"  
"Girls relay. I'm on in about ten minutes? You?" Himawari giggled, causing Watanuki to blush and sweat.

"I'm in 100 meter. I really hate sports but I had to join something..." he complained. If anyone would understand his pain, it would be Hiwamari-chan. Because she was so sweet and cute!

"Wow... you look like the athletic type actually, Watanuki-kun." she grinned at him. Watanuki sweatdropped at the common occurance. Hiwamari looked around him, looking puzzled. "Where's Doumeki-kun?" she asked.

"He's at a tournament. Why do you want to know where HE is?" Watanuki said, putting a scary emphasis on the HE. Hiwamari smiled knowingly.

"It's just, I always see you two together, and that you looked kinda lonely by yourself..." she trailed off.

"I'M NOT LONELY WITHOUT DOUMEKI! I'M ACTUALLY GLAD HE'S GONE!" Watanuki yelled, causing several heads to turn and look at him. Hiwamari sweatdropped and nodded.

"You're right... I'm sorry?" she said, trying not to upset Wata again.

"_BOYS 100 METER TO THE STARTING GATE. BOYS 100 METER TO THE STARTING GATE."_Came a voice from the loudspeaker. Watanuki's heart sank.

"That's your event right? Well, you'd better get going, Watanuki-kun! I'll be cheering for you Watanuki!" Himawari giggled, running off the the stands. Watanuki blushed and pumped his fists in the air with triumph.

"HIMAWARI WILL BE CHEERING FOR ME! YES!!!!" Watanuki cheered for himself. He happily skipped over to the starting gate, where it seemed even more spirits decided to make him their personal taxi. "Shit... I can barely stand up with these freaks on me..." Watanuki sweat bullets. "Damn that Doumeki and his extra-curricular activities!" The race official raised his starting gun, and the moment Watanuki had been dreading finally came.

BANG!

The other racers burst from their lanes, Watanuki slowly trotted. He got even more discouraged when he heard the audience gasping when they saw how far behind he was. "Damn spirits!!" he cursed inside his head. Watanuki put all of his effort into his long legs. He sped up a little, but the other racers were way ahead. Watanuki could feel his shoulders shaking, along with the rest of his body. He could feel all of his strength slowly draining from his body, and he saw the lanes in front of him growing blurry. He had just given up hope, when he felt a burst of air surge from behind him. He looked to see the stern golden eyes of Doumeki, staring back at him. Without the energy to protest, Doumeki pushed his back a little and gave him a quick surge of energy.

"Just run, Watanuki. I got the spirits." he said in his even tone. Now was not the time to ask questions, so Watanuki flew into full gear, his shoulders miraculously relieved. Watanuki's long legs stumbled clumsily in front of him, but his heart soared when he could see the runner in front of him's back. Soon, he had passed the one in front of him, and the one in front of him and so on. He felt the tape rip as he lurched over the finish line, causing the crowd to go crazy with cheering. As Watanuki gained his composure, he looked to see Doumeki and Himawari running up to him.

"Great job Watanuki! I thought you were going to lose for sure!" Himawari smiled. "I'm proud of you!" Watanuki smiled at her and looked to Doumeki. "He helped you out you know. I don't know what he did, but when you saw him you suddenly got faster." she pointed out. "You should thank him." Watanuki sighed.

"Thanks, Doumeki. I couldn't have won without you." he said, humbled by the whole situation.

"No problem." Doumeki said.

"Wait, what about your tournament?!" Watanuki suddenly questioned, noticing Doumeki was still in his hakama. Doumeki shrugged.

"I sensed you needed help, so here I am." he explained. Watanuki's cheeks turned a tinge of pink. He turned to face Hiwamari, after seeing she had a giant grin.

"What are you smiling at?!" Watanuki blushed.

"It's just like I said... you two are really getting along, aren't you?" she smiled, knowingly.

"N-no! It's just Doumeki felt like being decent today! That's all!" he violently denied, as always. Himawari laughed, Doumeki still wore his hardened expression.

"Friends or not, how about we go get some victory dinner after the festival?" Himawari giggled, jumping up and down. "Maybe Watanuki can make my favourite soup!"

"Anything for you!" Watanuki blushed, going into fanboy mode.

"I want spicy curry." Doumeki said.

"I DIDN'T OFFER YOU ANY!!!" he screamed at Doumeki, who in turn plugged his ear. Himawari laughed again.

"Yup... they really are getting along."


End file.
